gravity falls WEREWOLFS
by cammyman32
Summary: mabel walks down a path and spots a dog that bites her one night mabel changes into a monster and bites dipper.
1. Chapter 1 mabel's bite

**CAMMY MAN 32 PESENTS GRAVITY FALLS WERE-WOLFS **

******Prologue**

stan had a scam planned for tomorrow. The scam involved a food Stand, and they would sell not only food, but merchandise such as owl trowel,stan bobble heads, and snow globes.45 cents an item. Things would go well if the geefuls don't get involved.  
Before they got started on the stand, they had a break while dipper got the soda. mabel was busy running around like an manic. "Hello, Tree," mabel said to the tree. "Hello, lane," mabel said to the lane as she walked down it. "Hello ground and dirt," said mabel to the ground.  
mabel continued running around until he ran right into a wall. Running into a wall would be painful to a normal kid, but to a kid such as mabel, it didn't faze her. she simply opened an imaginary door using an invisible handle to go through it due that gravity falls is the weirdist town in the united states of amercia. she continued running, running past old man mc gucket, his son ranger mcgucket, and a canine limping. She stopped, and looked at the part of the Lane that the creature was part of. Yep, it was limping, alright. The creature looked hurt. Mabel, no matter how hard she tried to be like stan, couldn't resist helping the poor guy. She went over to the creature. "Aw… poor doggy, are you hurt?"  
The creature looked at mabel in response, and then continued looking at her limb. "Let me help," said mabel, trying to reach the paw. Suddenly, the creature snapped at mabel, who recoiled. "I'm just trying to help, mister," said mabel. "Don't be a Nasty McDastardly, mister!" she went down to reach to the paw again.

CHOMP! The creature snapped at mabel, and bit his hand.  
"OW!" mabel screamed, and ran. "RUN AWAY!" she ran right through a wall to find wendey or dipper. "wendey is good at fixing stuff and also dipper a bit." Before she got there, she checked her hand. It was bleeding hard. This was the first time mabel was actually hurt badly after the tooth incident. It felt like some disease was spreading within her blood cells and infecting him with some kind of sickness. mabel summarized this feeling with only three words. "I feel funny," said mabel, before going to dipper. "dipper, I'm hurt!" "where does it hurt?" asked dipper. mabel showed dipper the bitten hand. "Oh dear," said dipper. "Let me get a spray and a bandage from wendey for that." dipper came back with a spray. He used said spray to spray mabel's Creature Wound. mabel winced. " keep still it'll feel all better," dipper said. Mabel nodded. Leave it to dipper, and things will be all right. But once the bandage was on, stan called them over to the scam. mabel nodded, but mabel took a minute to look at her wound. It was already Red with blood-stains. Suddenly, mabel held it down to reduce the pain. "mabel, don't let the pain bother you," mabel said. mabel nodded, and went to help dipper,soos,wendey,and stan with the scam.


	2. Chapter 2 the bite act's up

**CAMMY MAN 32 PESENTS GRAVITY FALLS WERE-WOLFS**

******Chapter 1 - The Beginning**

The mystery shack workers were working on the scam. Oh…. Correction. soos and wendey were working on the items. mabel was making the sign, dipper was painting the posters and also was making something that would make things more interesting and catch some attention. Stan was busy sitting in the shade to oversee the work…. I think….

"How's it coming, boys and girl?" asked stan putting away his sunglasses.  
wendey looked up from her work, and said, "Steady as it goes, lazy… As usual…"  
stan looked over to mabel. "How 'bout you, neth?" he asked mabel. mabel, however, was having trouble making the sign. The whole hour and thirty minutes they worked on the Scam stand, mabel still hadn't completed the sign. Not because she forgot what to put on the sign, but because the wound was still giving trouble. He tried writing the next letter, but as soon as he did, the hand started to throb painfully.  
"m-mabel!" shouted dipper. stan stood up, and went by mabel's side. He could tell that his friend was hurt, but acknowledged it with these words, "What's with you?"  
mabel breathed heavily, and muttered, "Ow…" "Are you alright, mabel?" wendey askesd and looked at the hand. "Your hand's acting up, isn't it?" wendey nodded, and mabel said, "Y-yeah…""Dudes that bite looks pretty serious" soos said  
dipper mused on this for a minute, and suggested to him, "Maybe you should go back into the mystery shack and rest." "WHAT?!" stan screamed. "Come on, stan!" wendey argued. "she was bitten by a stray animal! Who knows what kinds of sicknesses she could have contradicted from that bite!" "But the scam, wendey!" stan argued. "Think about mabel's health, stan!" stan looked down. "Please, stan," the workers of the mystery shack pleaded.

stan sighed. "Fine."  
"Thank you, stan," dipper said, before turning to mabel. "Alright then, mabel, my sister. Go on back, now. We'll continue our work tomorrow, see how you're doing." dipper said "Okay… thanks dipper," mabel said, she gave him an akward sibling hug before walking back into the mystery shack. As mabel walked back into the mystery shack, diper thought, "Odd, though, I wonder what stray animals they are in gravity falls" dipper thought again  
"Huh? The disinfectant you used for the wound should've eliminated any toxins in danger of eliminating ," wendey mused. "What could be wrong with him?" "Just check on him tomorrow if he still ain't doin too hot," stan said. "I wouldn't worry, anyway. mabel's a nice and cute pre-teen; she's been through worse" dipper said. Like what?"stan asked. " she had an accident with the leaf blower , got pounded by gnomes, got hurt by wax figures, fell down at the party, got hurt during summer ween, got insulted by pacific... " "ALRIGHT, ALREADY!" stan shouted. "I get it now."


	3. Chapter 3 Mabel's transformation

**CAMMY MAN 32 PESENTS GRAVITY FALLS WERE-WOLFS**

Chapter 2 - The Transformation

Mabel was playing with waddles,"who's a good pig" Mabel said,waddles oinked "who's a good pig" Mabel said waddles oinked then saw a full moon out in the sky "wow a full moon" Mabel said then she felt pain on her hand to see something that made her gasped in fear at sight of her very hand.

**MEANWHILE IN THE GIFT SHOP**

dipper and Wendy where playing go fish

"go fish" dipper said to Wendy

" IV'E GOT A FOUR!?" Wendy said to dipper

"calculations winner" dipper said back happliy

Thompson's van appeared.

"Wendy!" Robbie called out as the rest of her friends exited the van. Wendy along with soos exited the shack.

"bye doctor fun times" wendy said

"see you tomorrow wendy" dipper said

dipper was then bored and started to read book number 3

dipper then heard her sister screamed

"DIPPER COME UP HERE" mabel screamed

dipper instanlty ran up to her sister's and his room

dipper wa s shocked to see mabel and her hand turning into a claw with fur growing on it

"MABEL" DIPPER SHOUTED

she felt pain, a deep pain, as if her bones, all her bones were broken. she fell to my hands and knees. she clutched the Wood, praying for the pain to end. "Mabel, are you okay?" Dipper asked. she felt a hand on Her oulder, and she swatted it away, well, HER ___hand _swatted it away. It felt like a reflex, she didn't try to, but it happened. Her vision blurred with yellowness, her bones reformed, her skin reformed for the new bone structure, her hair became fur covering my body, her grew at least two feet taller than SHE should be. I felt my mind becoming that of a Beast

she swung her claw at dipper, just barely missing, HE fell onto his back and began to crawl back, she towered over, growling, she didn't want to fight, she didn't want to kill, but her free will was stolen from her. she tried to bring a razor sharp claw down on dipper, and he rolled to the side. he backed away. she howled like a wolf would, and grabbed them, baring her fangs. She then bit his SHOULDER HE screamed in agnoy and pain. "Mabel! I don't want to do this!" dipper said hitting her with a shovel It hit her face, and shE took a step back, growling, he hit again, this time on the top of her head. he continued this until she was on the ground. she looked up. "I'm sorry mabel sister," he said, she brought the shovel down darkness

**A.N**

******HELLO READERS AND REVEIWERS SO THE PINES TWINS ARE WEREWOLFS HOW SHOCKING I DONT OWN GRAVITY FALLS**


	4. Chapter 4 hosptail wake up call

Mabel couldn't sleep with a _** BEEP! BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!**_ Was going on she slowly opened her eyes to see a heart montior and then to see her friends and family

"good to see you up neice" grunkle stan said

"what happen" she asked

"well you and dipper were lying on the ground and bleeding all over the place" wendy said

"yeah we took you to the hospatail" soos said

mabel froze at the memroy at the night when she turned into a monster

"oh just to let you know your abel to see dipper" grunkel stan said.

Dipper was lying on the hosptail bed and was struggling to wake up he slowly opened his eyes seeing his sister "oh thank god your awake dipper" mabel said

"hey mabel" dipper said "where am i" he asked "...hosptail" mabel answered "how did I get here anyway" dipper asked

….

"dipper!?" mabel said "yeah MABEL!?" dipper said "dipper if your wondering how you got here it's just im... a... werewolf" mabel said


End file.
